Harry's Little Howler
by LordyLorLor
Summary: This is just a one-shot from 'The Nightling Siblings', this will not appear in the story... or maybe it will. Harry got a Howler by his sisters!


A/N: This is just a one-shot of my own Harry Potter timeline. Where Harry gets adopted by a pureblood family and gets a howler by his sister. Enjoy!

Hadrian and his slytherins buddies were eating at the great hall for breakfast. He's been a lot busy since it was his third year here. Plus, his parents wanted him to learn more about politics so he learns.

But this year, he has done the most idiotic and brash thing a gryffindor would do. He straight out saved his friends from a spell by going in front of the spell. Said spell was actually a Bone Breaking curse, which was hit on his arm. So he has been sent to the infirmary, the person who cast the spell has been sent to Azkaban for harming a student of Hogwarts. Harry then had a scolding for being reckless and jumping in front of the spell. The reason he didn't cast a Protego is because the Demntors we're making him dizzy and unfocused.

So when he was eating, he didn't expect a red letter fall in front of him. He looked at Hedwig who hooted and flew back to her little haven. A few slytherins looks appalled and scared, cause the red letter was a Howler.

"Y-You better open that up Hadrian." Draco said, a bit horrified that Hadrian has gotten a Howler. "Yeah, my grandma has given me that before. It was awful." said Neville, the shy hufflepuff who sat with Hadrian. Along with George and Fred.

Hadrian however, was confused on why he got a Howler. Cause never in his life has he ever gotten a howler. So, without hesitation, Hadrian opened the letter. When it flew up and opened it mouth...

" _ **HADRIAN SHADOW FUCKING NIGHTLING. WHAT IN MERLIN POSSESSED YOU TO ACT LIKE A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR AND GO RECKLESS TO JUMP IN FRONT OF A BONE BREAKING CURSE?!**_ " the voice of his older sister, Olivander, boomed. Hadrian eyes widen, cause never on his life, has he ever heard Olivander yell like that. Or even capable of having a strong and loud voice. The whole students and teachers stopped doing what they're doing and lilistened.

" _ **HAVE MY LESSONS HAVE NOT DRILLED INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD YET?! WELL LET ME REMIND YO-**_ " Olivander's sentence was cut off by Oliver's, " _ **Um... sister, is it really necessary to send dear ol' little bro a Howler just because he jumped in front of a bone breaking curse to save his friend?**_ " Oliver asked, she was clearly eating something, by the sound of a plastic bag and the crunching.

" _ **YES! He didn't use a fucking Protego, but instead acting like he doesn't have a fucking wand and magics to use, jump in front of a LETHAL curse that could literally kill you if you aim at the right spot! On top of that, we've been training for weeks to protect ourselves, how does he become a smartass to a bloody dumbass in a short matter of seconds?!"**_ Olivander argued, " _ **Are you implying that he should be dead, just because he turned into and gryffindor and a dumbass?**_ " If he can, then he could probably see Oliver's deadpan look.

He could hear Olivander sputter and then said, " _ **I said IF!**_ " then grumbles under their breath.

" _ **Now Hadrian, ignore your angry sister here and listen to your other one. Please try and think correctly**_ _**BEFORE**_ _ **doing somehing idiotic. I will make your training lessons harder and meditate at Hogwarts, you need your focus. By the way, could you be careful around dementors? I don't want to hear that my little brother is**_ _ **suffering bad memories again. Oh, and Draco, please keep an eye on him. He tends to isolate himself in a tiny and dark space in the library, if you do not take care of him then I will change your robes into red and gryffindor and saying 'I love gryffindors' and some be pink. That is all.**_ " Oliver finished and the Howler burned into ashes.

Hadrian notices that the students we're shock to have ever hear the slytherin's sisters. Hadrian just look dazely at the Howler before looking at Draco, "You're not gonna bring me out of the library are you?"

Draco just looked horrified at the threat by Oliver.

Blaise and Neville was amused.


End file.
